Never Ending Love
by Xx-Sharingan-xX
Summary: She accidently stumbled upon the village where he was. He captured her accidently. How will these former lovers react when they see each other? Does Sasuke truly hate her, or is their love still alive? SasuSaku OneShot.


**Hey everyone! I know I'm supposed to be working on Forbidden Love, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, so I decided to write a quick one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please don't steal any of the ideas from this. After Forbidden Love, my next story is going to be around this plot. **

**A quick note: the Sakura in this story is slightly different from the Sakura in the show. Well, personality wise, very different, and looks wise, she still has her signature pink hair, but it is midlength, so below her shoulders, and instead of green eyes she has baby blue eyes. She is not a fangirl of Sasuke's, and is not annoying, or weak.**

**Both Sasuke and Sakura are 18**

**ENJOY =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

It was an accident. I walked into the tiny village, not knowing who resided in it. If I had known, I would never have decided to enter or rest here.

I walked through the streets full of people. For a small village, there were many people. There was also a huge house that could be seen in the distance. The funny thing was that I had been here before a long time ago, and at that time, this place couldn't even be called a neighbourhood. It was a torn apart place, and I wondered what had made it prosper.

I found the inn and requested a room to stay in for one night. I had a mission to gather Intel on the Akatsuki, an organization that was barely surviving. Apparently there was a lot of criminal activity in this area, and the village suspected it to be them. I, being the most interested in the Akatsuki out of everyone in the village, had been assigned to this mission.

I paid for the biggest room, put my belongings there, and began searching. The place most suspicious was the mansion at the edge of town. There was no way a house that big could have been built without some sort of illegal methods. Perhaps it was Madara's new hideout? I had to find out.

Now, I know what you must be thinking, that I was crazy. I was ready to walk in a place where one of the strongest ninja's ever may be. I wasn't crazy. I was just strong.

My clan had been wiped out by my older sister, Serena. Everyone was gone, including her. I had eliminated her a few years back. You see, the Haruno clan was the strongest clan in the leaf village, only rivalling against the famous Uchiha's. We had a unique kekkai genkai that very few people knew about, and only a select few in our clan ever got the chance to possess it. So, I guess it wasn't really a kekkai genkai, but this unique trait had occurred in many members of the Haruno clan, than anywhere else in the world. The Rinnengan, technique of the Sage of Six Paths. I possessed it, and had mastered it, but rarely used it. The reason for this? Well, my father was the Fourth Hokage, a man who had gotten hold of the Sharingan and Byakugan, and before that fateful night in which he met his demise, he planted both traits into me. So, I had mastered both, and the Rinnengan was only for extreme cases. Barely anyone even knew I possessed it.

Not only did I have these two traits, I was also the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, and perhaps even the rest of the ninja world. I had surpassed the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, who was also in some ways, a very distant aunt, long ago. She had been my master in teaching me medical ninjutsu, and how to use monstrous strength, but that was all. Mastering Chidori, mastering the sword, and coming up with numerous other jutsu's had all been me. I was considered a genius in our village.

Madara had told me himself in our last encounter, that he feared me. He didn't know if he could beat me in battle, so he had kept his distance from Konoha and I, but I knew he was planning something. There was only one reason that I still was so interested in the Akatsuki. They were my only indirect link to find out how _he_ was doing.

I had gathered some information about the mansion before going up there. I was told that a very wealthy man had showed up here a year ago, and had this mansion built. He got jobs for the villagers, and that was why their village had grown. They were all in debt to him, but when I asked them what this person's name was, no one knew.

That meant whoever this wealthy person was, they wanted to keep their identity a secret, and residing in such a small town was the way to do it. I got my sword and medical gear, and headed up the hill, going through the trees and concealing my chakra completely. I had heard that there were many guards that were all trained ninja. I knew I could take them, but I would rather not attract attention.

As I got closer, the mansion got bigger. To guard a perimeter this large, there would have to be many ninja. How rich was this guy?

Then, I finally saw the first guard. He was wearing no headband, but I could see daggers at his side. He was standing still, and didn't look very attentive, but I knew better than to judge a book by its cover. The guard didn't look as if he would move, and this seemed like the smoothest entrance into the mansion. I used my teleportation jutsu; the same that had been used by my father, and had earned him the nickname, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and easily knocked the guard out.

**Elsewhere**

"A guards been knocked out," said Karin suddenly.

I looked up at her, annoyed. "Then go deal with it."

She looked at me hesitantly.

"What is it?" I asked her, even more annoyed.

"I could feel the guard's chakra, but I can't feel any sort of chakra from the attacker. This doesn't happen, ever. There's only one person who can conceal their chakra this well," she said hesitantly.

I glared at her. "There's no chance in hell that it's that person, and if you're scared, then take Suigetsu or Juugo with you. I'm sure it's not even something that serious, your just overreacting Karin. You overestimate yourself too much."

"Ye-yes Sasuke-kun," she said as she scurried away.

What an annoying and troublesome girl. Why would she even think for it to be that person? No one knew of their hideout, even though it was so public, but no ninja had actually discovered that an Uchiha lived here. I intended to keep it that way.

I know Sakura was good at finding information, but there was just no way she could have found me. If she wanted to see me, she would've found me years ago, but it was obvious she had given up on me. I had told her to, anyways.

But, there it was, that feeling of butterflies in my stomach. This feeling had surfaced when Karin had mentioned that it was possibly Sakura. I hated her, but then I had imagined seeing her. It was frustrating, because I just couldn't ever shake this feeling. She was always on my mind, every day since I had left my home. I worried about her safety, about how she was, if she had truly married that man she had promised me she wouldn't. It was so irritating; because there were many times I had tried to seek her out. If any information had come in to me about seeing a pink haired girl, I would always rush to the location, only to be told she had already gone back to Konoha. I hated her, but I was just so use to worrying about her.

I truly hate her, and there's a reason behind it. And if this intruder turns out to be her, then I might just lose it and do something I'm going to regret.

**Sakura's POV**

I had still not gotten inside the stupid mansion. To my dismay, I had just gotten through the first wall. I had then used my Byakugan to see just how many stupid walls covered this place, and found that there were two more. I knew that if I knocked out too many guards, I would draw attention, if I already hadn't. So, I used my teleportation jutsu, which was really risky, because I couldn't conceal my chakra for that quick second. That was all it would take for an expert sensor to find me. When I got through the second wall, I stopped. My eyes widened and I cursed under my breath.

Fuck.

"Well, hello there Sakura, fancy seeing you here," said the white haired man. "I see you're still as beautiful as ever," he said with a wink.

I knew Suigetsu was just playing. There was no way he would actually let his guard down. He knew the kind of power I possessed.

Juugo, the young man that I had actually learned to care about was also there. He looked at me, emotionless.

I then looked at the red haired girl that I absolutely despised. Her eyes were full of fear and shock and hate. I sighed, if she hated me, it meant she was still obsessed with _him_.

Then it hit me. _He_ was here.

I had to get out.

"You too, Suigetsu. I know this has been a short meeting, but I'm leaving. What I was searching for was not here."

"And what exactly was that?" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly, but it was too late. I was already sinking into unconsciousness. When had he come up behind me? How had I not sensed him? Were the last questions that were in my mind before my eyes completely shut, and I felt warm, familiar arms catch me.

**Sasuke POV**

It had been her. She had revealed her chakra for an instant, and I had recognized it immediately. If I had let my team handle it, they would have been dead within minutes, and I had to show her that I had gotten better since the last time she saw me. She had not sensed me at all when I knocked her out. I smirked to myself. Maybe, she was just losing it.

She was now resting in a bed right in front of me, and I had drained her of her chakra. It was thanks to a very useful remedy that had been sold to me a little while ago. It completely drained out the chakra for a short period of time, and slowed the regeneration of it as well. That meant no teleportation jutsu.

I looked at her familiar face, with my hands clenched in fists. Why had she come here? She had made it clear it was not for him, so why had she just shown up? I didn't want to see her, and I had told her that. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

But I knew, the second it had hit her that I was here, she was going to leave. She was serious when she had told Suigetsu that she didn't want to stay. After everything that happened, she would be a fool to stay. Yet, knowing all of this I knocked her out and brought her to me.

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. Fuck, I should have just let her leave. But I couldn't deny the fact that I had missed seeing her face...

No.

Not again.

Never again would I ever feel anything but hate for this stupid girl that was laying there in front of me.

She had lost that right two years ago.

**Sakura POV**

I had that dream again.

The dream of that day when I broke his heart and mine at the same time.

It was painful enough once, but this dream had haunted her for the past two years. She wondered every day why she had done what she did.

I guess it's time I reveal mine and Sasuke's story.

Sasuke and I have known each other since the rough age of five. His brother and my sister were in love, and that caused me and him to become the best of friends. He was my only true friend, and the most treasured person to me.

Then, that incident happened with Itachi, causing the marriage between him and Serena to be called off, and causing the Haruno's and Uchiha's to hate each other, breaking off my friendship with Sasuke.

Of course Serena still saw Itachi; I knew that she loved him more than anything. Then, they had killed off the two clans, leaving Sasuke and I alone, still with our broken friendship. It wasn't until we were put on the same squad that we became friends again. We became close in a very short period of time, and it felt just like old times. The Sasuke I knew was back. It wasn't long after that that I developed feelings for him. When I told him, he told me the same, but said he didn't want a relationship because the Chuunin exams. He would not be able to focus. His plan failed when he saw the way the guys looked at me the very first day, and when some random kid started hitting on me. That was when we became official, and we were together for a long period of time. Sasuke had even told me that he loved me, which surprised me to no end. But I felt the same way about him, and everything felt so perfect.

It was perfect, until he left the village.

I had caught up to him right after his battle with Naruto, and I begged him not to leave. It wasn't the right choice, but I don't know what led him to just leave me there.

After that, I changed too. The smiley bubbly girl had hardened, and focused solely on her training. I was going to prove him wrong, because I was going to get stronger than him. I was going to show him that he would've gained more strength by staying the village.

Then, we finally found him, and I had gotten some alone time with him. This was all before the huge fight between Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and him. He told me again that he loved me, and he asked me to stay with him. I couldn't and I couldn't get him to come back with me, but our relationship was still going and strong.

Then, there was that night when he came to Konoha to get me. He said it was time to kill Itachi and Serena. I left with him, and we both got our revenge. Shortly after that, our injured bodies had been healed by Madara. He had told us the truth of why the Uchiha and Haruno clan had been massacred, and asked us to join him. Sasuke, once again, chose the wrong path. He said he wanted to destroy Konoha, but I just couldn't come to terms with that. I had gotten my revenge, and it had only left me with more pain. How was getting revenge again going to help me heal?

Sasuke begged me not to leave him again. He said he'd finally gotten me back, and he didn't want to lose me. It was hard to resist him, and part of me wanted to stay with him so bad, but I could never leave Konoha for anything. It was home.

That was when I had told him something that was of little importance, but I had made it a big deal. Another one of my childhood friends, Kira, had come back to Konoha. We had been very close as children, and he was from a very wealthy family. Tsunade asked me if she could set up an engagement between us, and at that time I had said I don't know. When Kira confronted me about the situation, I told him about Sasuke. He said he understood, but this wedding should happen regardless. I don't know what it was that led me to say yes.

But despite the engagement, I never did anything with Kira, and barely spent time with him. I didn't as much as kiss him, because my heart belonged to Sasuke.

That night when he pleaded me to stay with him, I told him. I told him about Kira and the engagement, and I completely destroyed his heart. I told him that I was calling it off, and after everything that had happened, I could never marry him. I told him I did nothing with him, but he didn't care. I understood that I broke his heart, and I completely understood the harsh words that came out of his mouth that night.

After that, I went back to Konoha, and gave up on Sasuke completely. He deserved to be happy, and if he could find it with someone else she wanted that for him. Of course I never moved on. I would rather stay single my whole life, because he was the only one I wanted. Him and him alone.

I gave up on trying to find him, I gave up on trying to bring him back, and I gave up on our relationship. It was broken beyond repair. He had told me that he never wanted to see me again, and I was going to respect that.

The end of that night replayed in my mind once more, before I could finally feel my body, and my eyes began fluttering open.

**Sasuke POV**

I saw movement in her body. She was regaining consciousness, and her eyes began opening, revealing those baby blue orbs that I had considered to be the most mesmerising thing I had ever seen.

Her eyes moved to look at me but quickly looked away. I saw the sadness in her eyes. Perhaps she had seen it in mine too.

I just stared at her, unable to speak. I was controlling my rage and pain. Perhaps it would've been easier killing her while she slept.

"It's been a while, Sasuke," she said softly, still not looking at me.

"Hn," I said. She hated it when I said that, and I could sense that when I said it. But she still didn't look at me.

"I see your doing... well," she said again softly.

"Yea," was all I could manage to say. She was angering me to no end. Why didn't she look at me? I had told her so many times before to always look me in the eye when she talked to me. But yet, I couldn't bring myself to force her to look at me, like I had done to countless others.

"Why didn't you just let me leave...?" I heard her whisper.

It was so quiet I barely heard it, but I know she wanted me to. I was losing it, and was going to snap any second.

"Why did you come here?" I asked her quietly.

"False information," she said.

"About?"

"The Akatsuki."

"Hn." Why was she still looking for them? As far as he knew, Madara and Zetsu were the only surviving members, so what did she want? Or perhaps...

"You're lying. You knew that any information regarding the Akatsuki might link to me," I said matter-of-factly.

I saw her slightly smile. "I was just going to check up on you; see if you were still alive."

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again?" I asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry..." she said as she got off the bed. I was amazed to see that she could still move swiftly and gracefully. She should have no energy at this point.

Then, she finally looked me in the eyes, and I looked into hers. Those familiar and beautiful eyes that I had fallen in love with...

I turned around. I just couldn't look at her.

"Sasuke wasn't it you who said to look you in the eye when talking to you?" she asked me.

I didn't say anything. I knew what was next; Sakura's unintentional mind games.

"Or maybe you're afraid, afraid that looking into my eyes will bring back the way you felt about me. Or maybe it will bring back all those memories of the nights you held me, kissed me, and told me you love me."

I was going to lose it any second now.

Then, I felt her wrap her arms around my waist, and lean her head against my shoulder blade. "Because that's what happened to me when I looked into your eyes. I remembered every little thing, every time you rested your head on mine, every time you wrapped your arms around me, every time you-"

In one swift motion, I pinned her against the wall and put my hands on either side of your head. "STOP," I said quietly but dangerously. The things this girl did to me.

I saw her eyes getting watery, but I knew she wouldn't let them run. Sakura never cried. She then put one hand on my cheek. It was so familiar, so soft and warm, and so caring...

"What do you want me to say? I can't help it, I still lo-"

"Don't you dare say it," I said in the same way as before. "You don't get to have this power over me anymore. You made your choice two years ago, and you didn't choose me. So don't even think about saying it."

I was looking her right in the eye, and our faces were only a few inches apart. Her hand was still on my cheek. I could smell her familiar scent that I loved so much...

**Sakura POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. I knew that I didn't have the right to say those three words to him, but I just couldn't help it. Looking into his obsidian eyes had brought everything back. I couldn't help the way I felt, and at this moment, I couldn't contain it either. I knew this was wrong, I knew I was hurting him again, but I just couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry... I know I put you through so much Sasuke, and we've both made so many mistakes. Even after you left the village, even after that three years apart, and now, after these two years apart, my feelings for you are the same. And you can't tell me that you don't feel the same," I said softly, softly rubbing my thumb against the cheek that my hand was on.

He closed his eyes, but stayed in the same position. Without opening his eyes, he spoke, "Your wrong. I've changed; I'm not the fool that waited for you for three years. Girls don't mean anything to me anymore. I could call someone up and show you right now. I don't love you anymore Sakura."

His words hurt me slightly, but I spoke right away. "Sasuke, look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me," I said to him slowly.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into mine again. Those eyes that felt like they could see through my very soul.

"I-I- d-d-o-o"

And then he smashed his lips onto mine.

**Sasuke POV**

She was right. She knew all along that this would be the outcome.

I still loved this girl that I was holding in my arms.

I kissed her with so much passion and desire, and in a way I had never done before. She kissed me back with the same force and passion. I just couldn't help myself.

Perhaps it didn't matter how much we hurt each other. Perhaps, we were really soul mates. Just like Serena and Itachi had been.

Because right now all that mattered to me right now was me holding and kissing this girl I was so madly in love with. Nothing else in the world mattered more than this.

She finally pulled away from me, both of us lightly gasping for air, our noses and foreheads touching, and both looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sakura," I whispered.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered as well

* * *

**I was thinking of maybe adding a lemon, but I thought they were too innocent for that, so I just ended it here! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'd love it if you could review =) **


End file.
